Hearse
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: The hearse has always been meant to carry dead bodies, but for mine and Eli's situation, we had used it for a completely different reason…I just hope my mom doesn't find out about this… /Sequel is posted, Beautiful Blue Eyes/


A/N: -nervous laugh- Yes, I am a Degrassi fan, and as I started watching the new season, I fell IN LOVE with the Eli/Clare pairing, so I decided to upload my own story. This is indeed a one shot, but if I do get enough reviews on it, I will created a sequel :3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, they belong to their creators. I do own the story line though, do NOT STEAL :D

A/N 2: This is rated M for many reason, so you have been warned. And this will be in Clare's POV. I'm not great at writing stories in first person, so bear with me -small laugh-.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hearse

Summary: The hearse has always been meant to carry dead bodies, but for mine and Eli's situation, we had used it for a completely different reason…I just hope my mom doesn't find out about this…

* * *

"So Clare, are we still on for tonight?"

I looked over at Eli as I was putting my books into my locker. He leaned against the lockers, and gave me a small smirked when I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at six." He walked away, and I sighed, leaning my head against my locker.

"So, are you finally over K.C?" Alli asked, poking my shoulder.

"I've been over him." I said, slamming my locker shut, and me and Alli both walked out of the school, and we walked to my house. Alli talked about what I should wear, and I continued to tell her that it wasn't a date. Eli and I are just going to the dot to have a bite to eat, and then we're going upstairs above the dot.

"Whatever Clare, it's a date, and you should wear something cute." Alli said. We walked upstairs, and headed into my room. Our stuff was tossed to the side, and Alli practically pushed me onto my bed, while she rummaged through my closet. She pulled out a pair of dark denim blue jeans, and laid them down next to me. I kind of scrunched my face, and sighed. I never wore those jeans cause they seemed to be a little too tight on me. Alli grabbed a long sleeve button down, dark lime shirt, and laid it above my pants, then a blue jean jacket.

"This is what you'll wear, something cute, simple, yet sexy all together."

"Sexy?" I questioned.

"Yes, once I fix it when you put it on." Alli laughed. I sighed, and grabbed my clothes, and went to the bathroom. After five minutes I walked out, the jeans were too long on the bottom and they were dragging on the floor.

"...I do not really like the shirt." Alli said. She got up and moved my clothes around that hung in my closet.

"Here, this one." She pulled out a long sleeve sweater shirt, with a hood, and has rainbow stripes going horizontally. I grabbed it and looked up at her.

"I'd have to wear a shirt underneath this...it shows too much cleavage." I said.

"Fine, here." Alli grabbed a peacock blue thin strap, and handed it to me. I walked back to the bathroom, and changed shirts.

"That's better." Alli said.

She sat me down in front of my mirror, and she started to fix my hair. Of course she left it curly, but she had straightened my bangs, and left them to hang over my left eye. She did my make up as well, but she didn't cake it on like she did with hers. She applied a light shimmery opal eye shadow, and a thin layer of black eyeliner, and mascara. She put some lip gloss on and she practically squealed. I turned around, and smiled softly.

"It looks the same, but thanks Alli." I said.

"Okay, so now we wait." Alli said, checking her wrist watch.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's almost five."

Time went by fast. I didn't think that dressing me up and putting make up on me, was going to take almost two hours. We watched TV downstairs.

"Do you hear that?" Alli asked. I paused the TV, and smiled mentally when I heard loud music playing outside, and a car door slam. Alli turned the TV off, and she practically shoved me to the door when the bell rang. She went into the kitchen, and I opened the door. Eli smiled at me, and I invited him in, he arrived thirty minutes early. I almost sighed out loud, when I caught a whiff of his sent.

"I heard other people." He said.

"Oh, yeah Alli's—

"In the kitchen, do you want anything?" She asked us.

"No." He said.

"No. I'm fine." I said. I looked up at Eli, and he stared at me with his green eyes. They were so...gorgeous; I could feel my face turn pink. A smirk played at his lips, and he sat down on the couch.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and grabbed my large purse. Alli, Eli, and I walked out of the house and I locked it before I got into his car.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" He asked Alli.

"No it's okay. I don't live far from here." Alli said. Eli nodded and he got into his car. He turned the ignition on, and we drove to the dot.

"Is it too loud?" Eli asked. I shook my head, and he turned the volume down anyway. I tucked my hair behind my ear, and hummed a little.

"You know you're cute when you're nervous." Eli said, this caused my face to turn a much darker red than before. He laughed and parked next to the Dot. We stepped out and we both walked into the restaurant. I practically followed behind him, and that's when I noticed what he was wearing. He wore his black acid washed skinnies and a black loose t-shirt, and a black hoodie over. On his right hand he wore a silver ring on his ring finger, and a onyx stone ring on his thumb.

We sat down in one of the booths, and I picked up a menu. I glanced over it as did he.

"Oh I'm getting a vanilla milkshake." I said, he nodded and put his menu down. I looked up at him, and he just glanced up at me, with those intense green eyes of his. He smiled and our eyes just stayed locked on to each other's.

"Your eyes are really pretty." He said.

"Thanks…you, told me already." I said. I mentally slapped myself when I realized what I said, feeling so smug with my answer.

"What can I get you?" Our server asked.

"I'll get a vanilla milkshake." I said.

She wrote it down, and asked Eli.

"I'll get a coke." He said. Our server smiled, and she walked away. I put my menu down after I decided what I wanted to eat, and I glanced up at Eli.

"So…" I said.

"So." He repeated.

I pressed my lips into a line, and I just leaned my head against my hand. He smirked, knowing that I'm getting a little irritated by his attitude. Within the next few seconds, our waitress came back with our drinks, and I immediately took a sip of my milkshake, and smiled at how great it tasted.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll have a cheeseburger, with only lettuce and tomato, no onions, and fries." I said.

"I'll have the same, but with everything on it, and I want chili and cheese on my fries." Eli said. My eyes widened and shook my head. She grabbed our menus, and she walked away. I moved my feet, and I accidently brushed mine against his.

"Trying to play footsy with me?" He joked.

"No…it was an accident." I said. Eli laughed, and after a minute of and awkward silence, he brushed his foot against mine, and we started to play footsy under the table. I about kicked smacked his foot, when he started to creep it up my leg.

"What? I wasn't going to do anything." He said, putting his hands up in defense. I gave him a "yeah right" look, and took a sip of my milkshake again. Eli brushed his hair away from his face, and I did the same.

What were we supposed to talk about? I couldn't think of anything, all I could think about was that I'm on a date with a guy that I've grown to like since the first day he's told me that my eyes were pretty.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I answered quickly.

"Liar, I can read you easily." He said. I sighed and just shrugged my shoulders. Eli brushed his feet with mine, and I smiled mentally, only since I was so caught up with my thoughts, he started to move his foot up my leg again, and I didn't stop him. I looked up at him, and he sucked on his bottom lip, brushed my leg with his foot. I stopped him that time, cause he started to go higher.

"Eli, stop." I laughed.

"You seem to like it." He smirked.

"I was…daydreaming." I responded.

"Don't we all." Eli laughed at my facial expression. Our food came in, and we both ate in a small silence. He would occasionally ask me a question, and I would too. It was a little bit awkward, because he would ask question I didn't know about, and I asked him questions he didn't know about. But we started to learn more of each other. Like he loved listening to rock music, and he listened to it while he took a shower and such, which was a little too much info that I wanted. He loves to write, and he can fix cars. More than I could do. All I like is indie rock, and romance songs, and a little bit of rock, stuff like Paramore, and I love to read and write.

"Can I interest you two in our new desserts? We have brownies with ice cream, chocolate cream pie, and key lime pie."

"No it's okay, I'm full." Eli said.

"Me too." I responded.

Our waitress walked away after she grabbed our plates and Eli paid for my meal after we bickered about who was going to pay.

"I'm taking you out, so I'm paying." Eli said. I nodded and walked out the door and he followed behind me.

"…Do you really want to go up there?" Eli asked.

I thought about it, and I realized that I didn't want to. I've been up there too many times, and now I just want to go do something else.

"Let's go to the park." I said.

"…Okay." Eli said. The small pause before he answered gave me a small idea that he didn't want to go.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." I said.

"No it's okay. It's away from people…I'd want to be alone with you." Eli said. I blushed and walked to his car. He drove to the park, and I slowly checked my wrist watch, and noticed that it was a little after eight. I'd have to be home around ten or so, maybe eleven if I bribe my mom into letting me stay out a little late, besides, it's a Friday night. Once we arrived, we walked towards the swings, and I sat down in one, and Eli stood behind me.

"Eli sit next—

He started to softly push me, and I smiled.

"So, are you having fun with little old me?" Eli asked, and I smiled and said yes. He continued to push me softly. There was another small silence, and I slightly turned my head back at him. After he pushed me, and I went back towards him, he caught the swing, and I turned over at him, our lips brushed, and I quickly turned away.

Eli held the swing, with on hand, and he turned my face towards his. I looked into his eyes, and I glanced down at his lips, then back up to him. He leaned forward a little, and I started to feel my heart pound in my chest when he closed the gap between us. I slowly closed my eyes, and let him kiss me. His mouth started to move over mine, and since I was completely clueless as to what to do, I only followed my instincts and started to do what I had read in the clean romance novels that I read. My mouth opened, and I felt the heat rise to my face when his tongue slowly grazed passed my lips, and he started to tease me, by running it along the insides of my mouth.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and I lifted my tongue, and brushed it over his. Eli cupped my face, and his tongue started to gently massage against mine. I did the same. I let the thought of "how I was doing" run around my mind, cause when I was with K.C, I never kissed this way. We only had those small kisses that meant something. This kiss to me, for some reason meant…everything. I pulled away and we both breathed heavily.

I smiled softly as he ran his thumb back and forth over my cheekbone. He let go of the swing, but I put my feet down, causing myself to stop from going forward. Eli walked in front of me, and he softly grabbed my arms, and brought me up to him. He leaned down and kissed me again, his arms circled around my waist. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and opened my mouth, our tongues started to dance again, and he pressed my body closer to his. I softly nipped at his bottom lip, and this caused him to moan, and his hands reached up to cup my face. We pulled away again.

"Have you done this before?" He asked, his hands still cradling my face. I shook my head, and lowered my eyes.

Eli lifted my chin, and as he was about to say something, a rumble of thunder cut him off. We both looked up and out of nowhere…it started to rain. I about shrieked, and we both ran to his car. I jumped in and moaned, my hair was going to get curlier than ever. Eli started laughing, and before I knew it, I had joined him. I don't know why he was laughing, but I just couldn't help it, but laugh.

"It always seems to rain when I go out." He said in between fits of laughter.

"Well, too bad for you." I said, laughing as well. We stayed in his car, hoping the rain would die down, but after ten minutes, it had only started to rain harder.

"What do we do now? I asked.

"We can sit in the back, it's much roomier." Eli said. I shrugged and agreed. He put his hood up, and walked out. I heard the doors open from the back, and some movement. I about jumped out of my skin when the small panel was opened, and he poked his head through.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked. I nodded and put my hood up, and practically ran to the back. Eli shut the door, and we both sat in silence. He muttered something, and removed his jacket, which is soaked. I mentally cried cause I couldn't do the same. I mean, I could, but I didn't want to. We stared at each other for a few minutes, and I started to shiver.

"Cold?" He asked. I nodded slowly, and he scooted closer to me, and he wrapped his arm around me. I leaned into him, and laid my head onto his shoulder. Eli looked down at me, and I lifted my head to look up at me. I smiled and I hugged his waist, keeping him close to me. We stayed like that for a long time, and while growling, I tore away from him, and pulled my sweater shirt off, leaving myself in the thin strap, that showed my cleavage. I put it to the side, and when I looked back at Eli, I noticed that he was staring at me. He finally realized that I was staring at him, and he quickly looked away.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"It's okay." I said lowly, and I leaned on him again. He put his arm around me again, and I jumped when his hand brushed over my breast by accident. Eli realized what he had done, and he pulled his arm away saying, "God I'm so sorry." I looked at him, and said once again that it was okay. Eli nodded, and he wrapped his arm around me again; I laid my head on his shoulder. I thought about what Eli and I were. Are we dating? Or is this just...a fling...

"Eli am I your-

"Girlfriend?" He interrupted me. I nodded against his shoulder, and felt kind of stupid for asking. We've only known each other for two months, I don't think he'd want to date...

"Do you want to be?" Eli asked.

I shrugged. He lifted my chin up to meet his face.

"Do you want to be?" He asked again.

I chewed on my bottom lip, and nodded my head again. He smirked, and crushed his lips over mine. This caused me to moan softly, and I turned to my side, getting in a more comfortable position. Eli and I kissed for minutes, but it felt like hours to me. He softly moved his body towards mine, and I leaned back; Eli was laying next to me, but his upper body was on mine. My heart started to pound in my chest again. He sucked on my lower lip, and I opened my mouth, I now could hear my heart beating faster than ever when Eli ran his hand over my stomach, slowly inching higher; he pulled his mouth away.

"Is it okay? I don't want to feel like I'm rushing you, or pushing you to do something you don't want." He said. I felt at ease when he said that, but instead of shaking my head, for some reason, I wanted to feel more, and I nodded that it was okay. He nodded, and he kissed me again. I cupped his face, and I blushed extremely hard when his hand cradled over my breast, and he started to slowly grope me. I moaned softly and our kissing grew more intense as he nibbled on my bottom lip, and sucked on it. Eli pulled his mouth away, and he started to place kisses on my neck. I moaned a little louder when his fingers brushed over my nipple, which was showing through my shirt (I didn't need to wear a bra, since the shirt I had had a built in bra, but it was thin). He placed kisses on my shoulder, and moved over to the place in between my collar bone. Eli moved the straps on my shirt, and he slowly pulled away, when he heard my heart beating.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked. I looked down at the concerned look in his eye, and I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked me, as he slowly pushed the straps of my shirt down, and they hung loosely off my shoulders. I nodded again, and I watched him pull my shirt down slowly passed the area under my breasts. I blushed when he stared at me, and I looked away, with my eyes closed. I had never done anything with a guy in my life, not even K.C, but I felt safe with Eli, and I trusted that he wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"Stop looking at me like that, I feel embarrassed." I said finally.

"Why, you're beautiful Clare." He said. I blushed again, and he continued to place kisses on my neck, and he trailed down to my chest. I bit my bottom lip, and waited for him to do something. I tossed my head back and moaned when he passed his tongue over my nipple in a circular motion, while he groped my other breast. I arched my back against his touch, and he sucked on my nipple, and tugged it between his teeth while he pinched and pulled my other nipple.

"Eli." I moaned softly. Eli pulled his mouth away, and he kissed my mouth. I demanded entry into his mouth, and pushed my tongue passed his lips, and I started to massage mine against his. My body felt hot, and I wanted to feel more of him, to taste more of him. I moaned again as he continued to play with my breasts, with both of his hands. He stopped, and I whined wondering why he stopped. I felt his hand on the button of my pants, and my eyes grew a little wide. I watched as he slowly unbuttoned them, and pulled the zipper down.

"Eli, I don't...want to have sex." I said, sitting up, and covering myself with my shirt. He looked at me, and gave me a small smile.

"I don't either. Who says I wanted to?" Eli asked me.

"Well, I thought since...you were unbuttoning my pants, you were-

"Clare, there is such thing as different ways in pleasuring people." Eli said. I blushed and felt kind of stupid.

"I'm not going to have sex with you. If you want me to stop, I understand." Eli said. I nodded, and said, "I don't want you to stop."

"Are you sure?" He asked reassuringly. I nodded my head, and I dropped my shirt, tossing it to the side. I laid on my back, a little nervous, and watched him pull my pants down a little, reavealing my light purple panties. Eli leaned down and he kissed me, I jumped when his fingers ghost over my inner thigh.

"Just relax." Eli said, his lips against my ear. I nodded and his hand brushed closer to my area (1). I slightly parted my legs, enough so he could have room, and when I did this, he slowly passed his middle finger up and down over my crotch, and I moaned. Eli pressed his lips on my neck, and started to open mouth kiss it while his finger brushed over the place in between my legs, that I felt to be a little wet. Eli pressed his fingers over my clit, and I practically arched my back, moaning loud. He moved his lips up to my ear, and he started to kiss it, and suck on my ear lobe.

"Can I go behind it?" He asked, running his fingers along the side curving of my panties in my inner thigh. I nodded, I couldn't help it, my body wanted more attention, I know it because I was getting hot, and I felt as if I was melting, I needed some kind of release from this pleasure. Eli pushed his middle finger into my vagina and I cried out in pleasure as he slowly moved it in and out.

"Eli..." I moaned his name repeatedly. Eli kissed my mouth and he pushed his finger deeper inside me, and I moaned loud in his mouth. I felt him smirk against my lips. Eli rubbed that spot inside me, that caused me to moan fast, and long I felt a ball of pressure form in my abdomen, and I as this happened, Eli pulled his finger out, and he rubbed my clit fast and I felt his eyes on my face, watching my facial expressions. My hips moved up, and I arched my back, feeling that ball of pressure explode. Eli slowly continued to rub my clit, and he soon stopped. I breathed heavily, and he whiped his finger on his jacket, which I'm hoping he will wash later.

"Are you okay?" Eli asked me as he helped me sit up, and I pulled my pants up while nodding. He handed me my hoodie shirt, that had dried already, and I grabbed it and put it on after I fixed my shirt, he fixed my hood, and I flinched a little.

"Clare...I don't want this to be awkward between us." Eli said, his voice sounded concerned.

"It's not Eli, I'm just a little...I haven't done this before, and I feel a little...embarrassed." I responded with a small laugh. Eli nodded in agreement.

"To be honest, I've never...done that to a girl before..." Eli said. I looked over at him and blinked a few times. He was doing everything as if he were experienced. I feel like an ameture about this.

"Are you serious? You seem so experienced." I said.

"I read." Eli laughed. I mentally slapped myself. I looked down at my wrist watch, and nearly screamed.

"What?" Eli asked. I responded almost shouting, "I was supposed to be home two hours ago." Eli blinked a few times, and nodded his head.

"Okay? Call your mom and tell her that the movie we went to watch ran late." He said. I pressed my lips into a line. I hated lying to my mother, but when the time calls for it I have to, and right now, the time calls for it. I borrowed Eli's phone, and I dialed my house phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom-

"Clare Edwards, where are you? It's passed 11." My mom interrupted me.

"Mom, I went out with Eli, and we went to see a movie, and it ran late, I forgot to call you and let you know." I said. I heard my mom sigh in the background.

"Is he with you?" My mom asked.

"Yes."

"Let me talk to him."

"Okay." I handed his phone to him, and Eli grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Eli, is it true what Clare is telling me?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was my fault really. She wanted to get home early, but I insisted that she see this movie with me." I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. I couldn't help it, but we both knew it was wrong to lie to my mother.

"Well I would like her home now please."

"Yes ma'am." He responded. They hung up, and Eli looked over at me.

"Mommy wants you home now." He said. I playfully hit his arm, and Eli opened the back door, it had stopped raining, and I sighed in relief. We both walked out and I headed towards the passenger seat, and he walked around to the drivers side. He drove to my house, and when he parked in front of it, I opened the door to his car, and he walked me to my front door. Eli gave me a hug, and I wrapped my arms around his waist, and he kissed my forhead.

"I'll see you in school." He said.

"Okay, goodnight." I responded.

"Night." Eli let me go, and I watched him leave. I sighed and smiled, and I entered my house.

"Mom I'm home." I said, noticing that the kitchen light was on.

"Okay Clare." My mom said.

"I'm kind of tired, I'm going to go to bed." I said.

"Okay dear, goodnight." Mom said. I walked upstairs, and into my room, where I had closed my door, and practically dead weight my body onto my bed, smiling into my pillow. I heard my cell phone buzzing in my purse and I pulled it out, noticing that I had received a text from Alli.

_So, how did it go?  
Alli_

I responded to her text within a minute.

_Oh, wouldn't just love to know..._

**The End**

* * *

So, should I write a sequel? I think I should :3 Leave me a review, I really love reviews. I really can't stand when I see that I have more alerts, and favorites and less reviews. I need feedback people :D

(1) I know I normally write pussy in this situation, but for Clare's situation, I decided to be a little clean about it -nervous laugh-

I do not enjoy flames, so If you're going to flame my story, please don't. I take pride in what I write, and if you're going to read through my story and flame it in the end, then you suck. I do accept grammar critique cause well, I know my grammar sucks haha. But anyhoo, leave a review if you want me to write a sequel, cause as I was reading through this story, the ending seems like a cliff hanger :3

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed.

Sayonara -waves-


End file.
